Faithfully Yours
by xoshubsox
Summary: Bradin is with Faye. He breaks up with her for Callie. Faye is ridiculously cool about the whole situation. What's in store for Callie and Bradin. I suck at summaries, but the fanfic is really good.


Bradin's POV

I sat on my surfboard waiting for a wave. I glanced at the shore to make sure that Aunt Ava and Simon were watching. A big wave came and I paddled into it. I stood up, got my balance, and rode. I got down to the shoreline and I saw Callie walking over to Nikki to talk to her. Callie was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. She had that brown hair that looked great in beachy waves and those eyes, those eyes could make a guy cry. What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend!! Faye!! Remember! Snap out of it.

I half jogged over to all of them and sat in the sand next to Derrick.

"Great job out there Bradin," Callie said as she walked over to me.

"Um….thanks Callie," I said getting tongue twisted.

Out of nowhere, I got tackled onto the ground. I turned my head and saw that it was Faye.

"Hey Brae," she said.

"Hey beautiful," I said and kissed her. Her blonde beach waves fell into my face and I took that as an opportunity to play a little tonsil hockey with her. She finally stood up and said, "See ya later alligator."

"You wanna stay at the party?" I asked her motioning to Aunt Ava, Simon, Johnny, Nikki, Callie, Derrick, Cameron, Jay, Erika, and Susannah.

"Are you sure?" she asked touching my shoulder.

"Yeah," I said and pulled off my wetsuit to reveal my wet swim trunks. I walked over to Nikki and Callie and sat down on the blanket near them. I pulled Faye onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned around to face me and she pinched my nose between her index finger and her thumb, making me laugh.

"Woah there tiger," I said to her.

"Roar," she kidded.

I looked at her and I kissed her full on the lips. "Love you," I said. "Love you too," she said.

I glanced over to look at Callie and it surprised me to see that she was flirting with Tanner. She leaned in and kissed him and I got extremely jealous. I sat with Faye a while longer and she fell asleep so I carefully picked her up and placed her on the spot next to me, her still being on the blanket. I walked over to Callie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh! Hi," she said with a hand on her chest, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," I said. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all. Tanner left so we don't have to go through Founder's Day again," she kidded.

"Very funny," I said as I leaned back against a rock and put my arms around the back of my head, fingers linked together.

We sat in silence for a while and I began carefully studying her face. She had sky blue eyes, a button nose that turned up slightly, and a perfect smile. When she smiled, she got little wrinkles by her eyes, like me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said back to her.

"I don't know. Like you have a crush on me," she said.

"Callie, that's crazy. I'm dating Faye. Remember?" I said.

"Yeah. I remember," she said in a husky tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not waiting around for you for the rest of my life, Bradin. I know that you like me. I was talking to Jay. And your aunt Ava," she said.

I put my head against the rock and sighed loudly. "Maybe I do like you. But you like Lucas," I said.

"I was doing that to make you jealous. And it worked, didn't it?" she said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it did, but did you really need to kiss him?" I asked.

"It was a friendly kiss on the cheek," she said.

"Sure it was," I mumbled.

"It was," she said.

"I like you, but I like Faye too," I said.

"Who do you like more?" Callie asked me with a sly grin.

I ran my hand through my sun-highlighted hair and said, "You."

She looked stunned. "R-Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, but how am I gonna tell Faye?" I said looking over at my sleeping girlfriend.

"I'll let you consider it more. Don't break up with her just yet," Callie said.

Faye woke up and walked over to me. She sat between my legs, her back on my chest. "Hi cutie," she said to me. "Hey toots," I said back to her with an uneasy smile. "Hi Callie," she said. "Hey Faye," Callie said.

We sat in an awkward silence for a while and I began wondering if I really should just break up with Faye.

"Brae, can I talk to you?" Faye said.

"Yeah," I said.

We both stood up and I took her hand. She led me over to a rock and we sat on it.

"Who is she?" she asked me.

"Huh?" I said caught off guard.

"Who do you love?" she asked in a calm tone.

"I love you Faye," I said.

"Brae, we've been growing apart this past month and it's okay if you like someone else. I respect that. I say we split up," she said.

"Faye why are you being so cool about this?" I asked her.

"I will be even cooler if you tell me who she is," Faye said.

"It's Callie," I said.

"Aw Brae, that's okay. If it was Amber or something, I would have yelled, but Callie is so nice. Treat her good," Faye said.

"Thanks Faye," I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Being so awesome."

I gave her a hug and she asked, "Still friends?"

"Definitely…buddy," I said back to her.

I half-ran back to Callie and she was sitting there staring at the stars.

"Um…Callie?" I said.

"Yeah Bradin?" she said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her as I slipped off my class ring and held it out to her in my palm.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," she said.

I slid the ring onto her finger and it fit her middle finger. I looked deep into her eyes and leaned in and kissed her.

"Is Faye alright with this?" she asked me.

"Yeah Faye was incredibly cool about it," I said smiling at the thought of how awesome she was about the situation when most girls would have been screaming at me.


End file.
